Heat Wave
by gneebee
Summary: Her voice was full of innocence but there was nothing innocent about her body language. He was pretty damn sure the farmer's daughter had something in mind even hotter than the weather. BETHYL AU Daryl Dixon Beth Greene


**A/N This steamy one shot is a collaborative effort between myself and Scifigirl22, written as a contribution to Summer of Bethyl Week 2018. We hope you enjoy!**

00

Beth let out a deep sigh as she looked out the window of her childhood bedroom and onto her family's extensive farmland. The rolling fields that should be so green and lush were instead golden brown and crispy-looking. This wasn't the norm for late July. The combination of scorching 100 degree plus days and a relentless drought had wreaked havoc on the Greene Family Farm.

The only positive thing to come out of this heat was watching Daryl Dixon attempt to repair the broken irrigation system her family hadn't used in years. Her Daddy, Hershel Greene, was an old-fashioned traditionalist who considered the system a "new-fangled contraption" he stubbornly refused to use. They needed it now but after years of non-use it had fallen into disrepair.

Her Daddy could be so stubborn about things, and also maybe just a little tight with his money. As hot as it was he didn't even want to run the air conditioning.

The outside heat and lack of cool air inside were part of the reason Beth found herself dripping sweat. Her cheeks were flushed pink and it felt like her chest was heaving as her lungs took in nothing but hot and humid air.

There was something else that was making her sweat far more than the heat index ever could. That working man brought on a whole different kind of heat, something more akin to a raging fever. He was glistening with sweat and that made his impressive muscles seem even bigger and more defined. From her window she could faintly hear him swearing as the sizzling metal of the pipes burned right through his work gloves.

Beth couldn't help but shake her head a little, smiling while she watched the rough tough man's frustration as he fought with, and swore at, the inanimate and stubborn object. She was confident he'd have the uncooperative system fixed in no time. The working man had a way with that kind of stuff.

She also couldn't seem to stop herself, she had to get out there and have a little closer look at the well-muscled man. Her plan wasn't fully formed but she was mentally working on it. She was determined to entice Mister Dixon into taking a break and spending some time with her. Just maybe the two of them could have a little fun.

Tossing her cleaning rag down and setting the furniture polish on the table, Beth hurried down the stairs, shutting all the open windows in the house and flipping the air conditioning on as she made her way around. She got the pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge and poured two tall glasses, setting them on the kitchen island. She could already feel the cool air of the AC chilling her skin and drying the sweat on her body, what a relief it was. She just had to remember to turn it off before Daddy came home.

She made her way out the front door, stopping briefly on the porch to straighten her sun dress and adjust her ponytail before casually strolling toward the field where he was working. She smiled as she followed the sound of the string of curse words until she found herself just feet away from the working man.

He didn't need to hear her coming to know, he sensed her. Dammit, she was there. He knew what she'd come for, she was going to try and lure him into something. She wouldn't just come out with it though, oh hell no. She'd stand there with her pretty face and her tight little body, looking at him with big blue eyes while she licked those sweet lips. Dammit. He couldn't deal with that right now.

She stood quietly observing the working man while he did his best to ignore her. He was a good ten years her senior, dirty from the work and sweaty from the heat, and everything about him turned her on. She waited for him to acknowledge her presence but he didn't look up from the plumbing. She knew he knew she was there and she knew he was working hard at fighting temptation. She broke the silence first and stated the obvious, "Boy it's awful hot out here."

"No shit," he responded through clenched teeth, his voice rough and work weary as he continued to crank the wrench with all his might. He didn't even glance in her direction, he thought maybe if he didn't look he wouldn't be so tempted. Yeah, right. Everything about that woman tempted him.

"Son of…" he yelled as the wrench slipped from the now stripped bolt.

As he bent down to pick it up his eyes finally shot over to Beth and he slowed his movement a bit. The frustrated and sunburned man rolled his shoulders and tried to shake off some of his anger.

"Ain't ya supposed ta be cleanin' the house or sumthin' girl?" He asked as he tossed the wrench in his tool box.

"I was cleaning, but then I thought we could both use a little break from all this work. It's as hot as the devil's armpit out here and it was just as bad in the house; but since Daddy's not here I might have accidentally turned on the air conditioner," her tone was far more than just a little flirtatious.

"Is that so?" He mumbled, pulling off the work gloves and wiping his calloused hands with a red shop rag he kept in his back pocket.

"Yep, Daddy will probably have my hide for it when he gets back." Dammit, why did she have such a sexy smile? "Why don't you come on up to the house and have a glass of sweet tea with me Mister Dixon? Maybe we'll cool off a bit." Her voice was full of innocence but there was nothing innocent about her body language. He was pretty damn sure the farmer's daughter had something in mind even hotter than the weather.

He squinted those steel blue eyes at her while his hands rested on narrow muscled hips and he asked, "Whatcha gettin' at girl?"

"Oh nothing in particular, I just thought you might want to have a little something cool to drink with me." She gave him her most inviting smile as she clasped her hands behind her back, swinging her skirt just a little while her bright blue eyes stared right back at him.

He peered at her through sweat drenched and mussed hair as they exchanged what had now gone from a look to a fiery gaze. Her eyes never left him as she slowly slipped the strap of her sundress off her shoulder, scratching a nonexistent itch and then slowly and suggestively rubbing an open hand over the white skin of her shoulder and up along her neck. He had no doubt what was on her mind.

Still, the working man was doing everything in his power to try and resist what he knew she was doing. He needed her to go, get out of there and fast. He was running out of fight. He grunted his words as he tried to sound disinterested, "Ya best get back ta the house girl before ya get burned. You're already turnin' pink," .

She thought maybe she knew better, oh he was interested. She turned on her heels as she slowly began making her way back to the big farmhouse, swinging her bottom just a little in his direction. She was about halfway there when she heard his boot treads in the crisp grass behind her and she knew he was following her, he wasn't even bothering to try to hide the fact. She picked up the pace as a smile spread across her lips and she peeked over her shoulder. The man following her was looking a little pissed, and oh so good. She was sure she could help him work through all that frustration he was feeling.

He was angry at himself, this wasn't right. He had a shitload of work to do and he should be doing it. It was her fault, she'd done this to him, dammit, and he was sure she knew just what she was up to. She'd put the thought of her willing body in his head and she knew he wouldn't be able to function until he'd had a taste of the farmer's daughter. But his heat was easily winning out over his anger. Then a devilish grin spread across his lips and he decided to give that little farm girl just what she'd been asking for.

She wasn't sure if it was the heat or if she was in heat, but just thinking about the man following her and what he might do to her was making the wetness between her legs spread. She didn't know how much more of this game she could take. She left him in her dust as she broke into a sprint, quickly reaching the front porch and practically flying in the house. She hurried to the kitchen and quickly added a big scoop of ice to each of their tea glasses. She'd just completed the task when she felt him behind her, and then his work worn hands latched onto her hips.

There was nothing gentle or subtle about the way he pulled her backside flush to him and began nuzzling into the damp skin of her neck. His voice was throaty when he murmured, "Damn girl ya even smell like sin, a big ol' sweet sin I'm thinkin' ta commit right here in your Daddy's kitchen."

She felt his growing hardness pressing into her backside and she tightly gripped the edge of the counter, waiting for his next move. A low moan escaped her lips and he smiled at the sound as he began nibbling her earlobe, but not for long. He bent down reaching calloused hands up inside her dress and his open palms began to rub and massage the delicate skin of her thighs, teasingly torturing her. Her low moaning sounds grew more frequent and more needy as his hands worked their way up to massage her pretty round bottom. His voice was like gravel and so sexy when he told her, "Every time I see this pretty little ass I wanna grab onto it."

Her sundress had now worked it's way up around her waist and his thumbs were hooked in the elastic band of her cotton panties. He bent at the waist and quickly slid them down and off. His face was so close he couldn't resist, he took the time to plant a kiss on that sweet little ass he was so fond of. When she hummed in pleasure he decided to hang around long enough to suck and nibble at the supple cheek, leaving her a hickey to remember him by.

She wanted more and she took matters into her own hands as she let go of the counter, grabbed at her dress and pulling it over her head cast it aside. He smiled, "Ya hot Baby?" but he didn't wait for an answer before popping the clasp of her bra and slipping those big working man hands around to caress her breasts. While his hands rubbed and his fingers pinched and teased, he sucked at the skin of her shoulder and mumbled, "You're a hot one ain't ya farm girl?"

She answered with a deep humming moan, again wiggling back into him. He pulled away from her and his hands moved back to her bottom as he began kissing his way down her spine while continuing to caress and squeeze her now pink butt cheeks. When he got to the pretty dimples at the curve of that sweet little ass he had to stop and give each one some extra attention; just before clasping on to her hips and spinning her around to face him.

She let out a nervous giggle at the sight of him, Daryl Dixon looked like a hungry predator and she had no doubt she was his prey. Then she heard a noise come from him that sounded like a low growl. He dropped to his knees as he leaned forward kissing her thighs, working his way up the milky white skin and over her warm little mound to the sweet spot just below her belly button. Her hands were behind her, grasping onto the countertop for support as the heat within her seemed to rise.

He stopped what he was doing long enough to give her a single sharp nod and she knew exactly what he wanted. His strong hands clutched her hips helping her hoist herself onto the island. They were eye to eye now and she could swear his gaze was burning a hole right through her. He yanked his sweat soaked t-shirt off and tossed it behind him then pressed his chest against hers. In a raspy voice he whispered, "Damn, girl you're makin' it hotter for me inside than it was outside."

He kept his eyes on hers as he reached his hand into the glass of tea and scooped out a handful of ice, popping the cubes into his mouth. He continued staring in her eyes, a suggestive smirk on his face as he let the ice slide around his mouth. He leaned in and with his lips now oh-so-cold he began kissing her already taut nipples, letting the cubes that were melting in his mouth slide over the little pink nubs.

Her nipples became even harder as they responded to the sensation of cold, while her pussy seemed to tingle in anticipation of his next move. He was driving her crazy and she was aching for more as she grasped his broad shoulders and felt the surge of moisture between her legs. Her chest heaved and she let out a long loud moan and just when she thought she couldn't get any more turned on, the working man turned his attentions to her other breast. She groaned as he played, conscious only of the pleasure he was bringing and knowing she wanted more of him. As if in response he took his cold lips and the ice right down her chest and tummy, stopping when he reached her belly button to warn her, "Better get ready farm girl cuz I'ma see what kinda trouble I can get into down this way."

She felt weak, like she'd lost the ability to hold herself up. She was slumped back on her elbows now and wondering how much more she could take before she lost it completely. Then he smiled a naughty little smile as he popped more ice in his mouth. He revisited her belly button but not for long. He had someplace else he was going.

He nudged her thighs apart and his fingers sensually teased along the insides of them; and as Beth started to squirm and squeal he slid strong arms under those trembling thighs. He gently locked them in the crooks of his arms and smiling at her again he guided them up and over his shoulders. Then he did what he was down there to do.

He gave her no warning but it wouldn't have mattered, she was under his spell with no desire to break free. He let a little of the ice slip from his mouth and into her hot and needy pussy, then chased after it with a cold tongue. She let out a high-pitched squeal as her arms reached up to clasp the edge of the island behind her. The movement caused her head to hit the counter with a loud thud and the working man stopped what he was doing. He looked up at her with concern in his eyes.

She saw his concern but begged, "Don't stop" as she grabbed at his sweat drenched mane, guiding him back where he'd been.

He hesitated, he didn't want her hurt, but she whimpered, "Please, please" and he went back to work. His icy tongue and cold lips licked and sucked, exploring every part of the pretty pink pussy. She was lost to him, what he was doing made her start to quiver and shake and when her climax came it was so powerful she could swear the island shook beneath her. He took some time to taste it then stood, smiling down at her, "Damn woman you like that just as much as I do, maybe more. Whaddya say we try a little sumthin' else?"

He didn't wait for her answer, he took hold of her upper body and lifted her to a seated position. Gently grasping her neck he kissed her rough and deep while one of his strong hands moved to the back of her scalp. He lightly massaged the area that had made contact with the counter-top, but Beth didn't really notice the sweetly caring gesture. She was far too focused on the heady memory of his cold tongue mingling with her juices. She moaned into his mouth as she tightly grasped at his strong shoulders, pulling him closer.

As his kiss deepened she softly ran her nails up his biceps and across his shoulder blades before letting them travel down to his waist. She got to the band of the well-worn jeans and found the belt buckle. She had it unfastened quickly and just as quickly she slipped open the button on his pants.

The man quickly toed off his boots and then his hands joined hers as they pushed the pants down. He made no effort to stop her when her slim fingers wrapped around him. She began to massage his oh-so-ready manhood and he felt what little blood he had left rush to his cock as his need intensified.

He moved his hips in time with the movement of her hand but only for a few moments. Then he reached down and stopped her, whispering in her ear, "Naw, not like this girl. I gotta feel what that ice did to ya."

He guided her slim legs to wrap around his waist and in one swift motion he had her off the counter, carefully lowering them both down and onto the braided rug. Poising his body above hers he took a little time to tease her sweet pink center with his swollen tip, mumbling his warning, "Ya been askin' for this girl, I hope you're ready for me," in one smooth and powerful stroke he entered her completely.

They let out a gasp in unison, it was a perfect blend of pleasure and satisfaction. He stopped, holding his place deep inside her, then smiling into her eyes he moved out at an agonizingly slow pace, until once again his tip was at her entrance. He leaned down, kissed her hard and then fully pushed into her once more. He continued the tortuously slow and yet thrilling game until neither of them could take any more.

"Please Daryl! Please!" She pleaded as she grabbed his firm ass and tried to force him more fully into her. As he gave her what she'd asked for she began to rock her low body, while he began to pump in and out of her at a quickened pace. Her back arched up and off the floor and she was sure her wetness increased. It was more than that though, she swore she felt her pussy trembling at the feel of him inside her.

He felt what was happening to her and he knew she was ready. Her breathing was unsteady as her back continued to arch and her fingers grabbed at his arms and then his ass. He smiled once more, "C'mon farm girl, don't hold out on me now, lemme feel ya come." His mouth was on her breast and he was pumping into her hard and fast when he felt it start to happen. Her release had her whole body shaking as he held onto her tightly and his thrusts grew even harder. He could swear as he came he could feel his cum filling her up, and he smiled as they collapsed into each other.

He was struggling for air but he burrowed his face into her chest, telling himself he just needed one more taste of those sweet little titties. He had his taste, rolled over on his back and they laid together quietly, tracing the now dry sweat lines on each-others bodies while they worked at regaining their breath.

She spoke softly as she broke the silence between them, "That was so good Daryl, we were never better."

"Damn woman, for such a tiny thing ya got a great big appetite for all that, don't ya?" He sighed and lifting himself up at the waist, grabbed the discarded jeans and pulled them on.

Before he stood he couldn't resist laying back, rolling to his side and cupping her wetness as he teased, "Shit Baby, we ain't fooled around in your Daddy's house for a long damn time." Beth let out a giggle and smiled at him, making no attempt to put her clothes back on. It had been so spontaneous and fun, she wasn't quite ready for it all to end.

But he reminded her, "Ya better get dressed before your Daddy gets back with our children. Ya don't want them kids catchin' their Mama layin' on the floor in her birthday suit." He pushed himself up to his knees and collected her dress and panties, teasing again, "Them two are expensive enough, I ain't paying for no therapy." He slipped his t-shirt back over his head and clasped Beth's bra for her before slipping the dress over her head. "Don't forget them panties now Baby. It wouldn't do for your Daddy to find them on his kitchen floor."

When they had themselves together she wiped the counter down with Lysol and they laughed as they got their tea and went into the sitting room. They planned to enjoy a few minutes of peaceful quiet before their work resumed, but the quiet didn't last long. Five year old Greyson came bursting through the door excitedly hollering, "Mom! Dad! Pawpaw bought us a swimmin' pool!" He kept right on running and jumped up on the couch between his happily satisfied and smiling parents.

An age weary voice corrected the child, "Now Grey, it's just one of those inflatable ones. A waste of money really, you could just as well swim in the stock tank." Hershel tried to conceal his smile as he lugged the box in with three year old Carter hot on his heels.

That's when it dawned on him, he looked at Daryl wondering why in the heck his son in law was sitting on the couch in the middle of a workday. The old man grumbled as he sat down and began rubbing his sore knee, "Is that new-fangled irrigation contraption fixed?"

"Not quite Hershel but I'm right close. Should get er done in another hour or so. I just come in for a little break from the heat and ta have a cool drink." Before he left the working man shared a long hot look with the farmer's daughter, the woman he'd been making love to damn near every day for the past seven years, and who he planned to keep making love to for just as long as he was able. Then he smiled as he told his sons, "C'mon boys, help your Daddy finish his work, then we'll swim."

00

 **A/N It's a little hot on the farm! Scifigirl22 and hope you enjoyed this one shot and we'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review. The chapter photo is posted to our tumblr pages gneebee, bethylmethbrick and Scifigirl22. We thank you all so much for reading. Remember, we love ya large! xo**


End file.
